1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to boats and more specifically it relates to a built-in trailer for boats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All of the different kinds of trailers now available to boatmen are patterned on one of the three basic types: a fixed-frame trailer, a tilt-bed model and a hybrid with fixed bed and pivoting roller arms. Each, in its way, includes the essentials for trailering and launching a boat: a wheeled platform, special supports for the hull, and equipment to help the boatmen get his craft into the water and back out onto the trailer again. All have frames usually built of steel tubes or girders and from the frame rise wooden supports, padded to protect the boat's hull, or metal supporting arms fitted with tough rubber rollers to aid in sliding the boat off and into the water and back onto the trailer.